Existing technologies allow users to find a location but often do not function correctly under certain circumstances. For example, GPS based systems rely on microwave signals transmitted by Medium Earth Orbit satellites; such microwave signals are affected by multipath propagation and atmospheric conditions. Effects of multipath propagation include data corruption, signal nulling, increased signal amplitude and decreased signal amplitude. Since acquiring and tracking such signals can therefore be difficult or impossible, particularly when used indoors, GPS-based systems may become increasingly inaccurate or stop working. Similarly, radio signals of Doppler effect based DF systems, for example, are also affected by the multipath phenomenon. Furthermore, handheld locators of existing technologies use whip antennas. The whip antennas are mounted at highest points of the handheld locators in order to provide a clear, unobstructed view of the horizon in all directions. As such, the size increase and shape oddity of the handheld locators make the handheld locators impractical for carrying in pockets and purses or on key chains.